1. Field the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing method of biodegradable net-shaped articles, wherein the produced net-shaped articles has acceptable structural strength and, after disposed, is capable of decomposing in the natural environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional net bag, which is one kind of net-shaped articles, is made of polymer materials capable of being easily processed and is formed by extruding and drawing the polymer materials to form a net sleeve, followed by heat sealing one end of the net sleeve to form the net bag with a closed end. The net bag has an open end, opposite to the closed end, for passage of goods, so that an accommodating space is formed between the closed end and the open end.
The net bag is mainly used for packaging the goods. Since the net bag is formed with pores for ventilation, it is perfect for packaging agricultural products, especially fruits or tubers, like yams for preventing the agricultural products from getting rotten.
Although the net bag is formed with the pores for keeping the goods in a ventilated state, the net bag still has the following drawbacks. Because the net bag is usually used for packaging the vegetables or the fruits, it is likely to be discarded after use. In order to form a net structure with a predetermined strength, the net bag is usually made of polyethylene (PE), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), or nylon. However, all of PE, PET and nylon are hard to decompose in natural environment and tend to cause environmental problems.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for making net-shaped articles that are biodegradable and that can provide desired structural strength.